


making onigiri is just like making love

by keijisosamu (combustible)



Series: i know what you're feeling ('cause i feel it as well) - osaaka week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, consent is sexc, this is more a crackfic than anything else.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combustible/pseuds/keijisosamu
Summary: osamu follows the same recipe to make onigiri and to make love to keiji.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Series: i know what you're feeling ('cause i feel it as well) - osaaka week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921114
Comments: 11
Kudos: 104
Collections: Osaaka Week 2020





	making onigiri is just like making love

**Author's Note:**

> osaaka week 2020 - day 7 (this week has turned into a whole month for me, can you believe this)  
> theme of the day : onigiri.  
> you have no idea how many wips i've written for this day, and this is what i chose as the winner in this battle. its probably the lack of sleep but i think this idea was brilliant (it's the caffeine right?)  
> once again, thanks to klaudia who inspired at least 4 of the unfinished things i wrote for this day. idk if i could have done this without you. ily.  
> 

> **Step 1. Wash and cook your rice.**

Send Keiji a short text with a pretty suggestive semicolon and many closing parentheses. 

Trust your boyfriend to understand the meaning of this very simple -dare I say neanderthalian- way to ask him to get _prepared_.

He will show up freshly showered at your apartment's door in one hour and thirty minutes, maybe more, depending on his luck with the metro. 

Take a shower, make sure the water is hot. Don't die freezing before things get hot.

Maybe send a quick picture of your steamy mirror to your boyfriend. Make sure you keep your towel loose around your hips, you wouldn’t want to kill the vibe, right? The most important thing is the subtle line between being suggestive and being vulgar -not that he would mind seeing your dick, believe me. 

> **Step 2. Set up your workstation.**

Go to your bedroom. I trust you to always keep your sheets in a somehow clean state. If I’m mistaken, please change them.

Put the lube on the nightstand, believe me, you do not want to go on a hunt for it in the middle of _it._

Put the box of condoms next to the lube. You might both be std-clean, you will like your sheets to be clean tomorrow too. 

Make sure you still have at least ten tissues left in your tissue box. Remember that time you had to run to the bathroom while your lil spermatozoids were left dying on your not-so-clean-anymore sheets? You don’t want this to happen again. Make sure you have tissues for them to die in then, so you can peacefully ignore them forever. Sounds right?

If you feel generous, put a water bottle next to the bed. It’s better if it’s a reusable one. You can’t try to brand Onigiri Miya as eco-friendly if you buy plastic bottles, you hypocritical bitch -don’t forget that 70% of greenhouse gases is due to only 100 multinationals though, you can’t save the planet alone, you’re not that powerful.

Keiji should be there by now. 

Make sure he’s still up for it. If not, abort the mission. 

Lay him down on your bed and let’s have some fun, shall we? 

Undress him.

> **Step 3. Wet your hands.**

Take the lube from the nightstand and pour some in your hand.

You don’t want the skin of his dick to get sticky on your hand and hurt him, right? So make this hand wet, will you? Please and thank you.

Even if it doesn’t hurt him, try to make this as pleasurable as possible, so make it _wet,_ okay?

Make sure the lube is warm enough. If not, massage it between your fingers or between the palms of your hands. Do not overlook this step or Keiji might give you the _look of disapproval_. You do not want this. 

If you’re up for it -or in case of emergency (let’s say _public sex_ for instance)- you can also use your own saliva. Some people find it hot. Keiji does not, but it’s better than _dry hands_.

> **Step 4. Place rice in your hand and** **press down on the rice.**

Take his dick in one of your hand, it’s not the number of fingers that matters, it’s how you use them. Three is good, though.

Make sure your hand is wet, it’s better that way.

Move your hand from the base to the tip (not too fast). 

Touch the tip.

Don’t squeeze too much.

Focus on the tip for a bit.

Use your mouth on the tip, you want this part to be wet. Don’t worry, it’ll get wetter on its own eventually. But make it wet anyway. The wetter the better.

Use your tongue. 

Don’t let your thoroughly lubed hand go to waste. Grab this dick and keep moving around the base. You know the deal.

> **Step 5. Push your finger down into the center to create a hole.**

Now make sure your other hand is also wet with lube. 

Use your index finger first and press it behind his balls. That’s a good start. Don’t stop sucking his dick unless he says so -do whatever he says, consent is hot baby.

Go further behind, and gently press your finger in his ass.

Don’t be too rough, but don’t be boring. 

Eventually, he’ll loosen up. 

Add another -lubed- finger.

And then a third.

Make sure he’s relaxed. 

Keep using your mouth, both things are done at the same time. Multitask, I know you can do it, you silly beautiful champ.

> **Step 6. Stuff the rice ball with the desired filling.**

Once he’s loose enough, take your dick in your hand and make sure it’s hard enough to get in easily. It shouldn’t be an issue, but make sure anyway.

Put it in.

Fill him with that dick. 

Make sure you don’t put too much in right away, go slow if you need to. It’s better to add more later than overstuff him too quickly.

Once everything is settled in properly and he doesn’t make the _eek face_ , wait a few seconds more.

Make sure he’s alright.

Make sure you’re alright too.

Start moving. 

Don’t go too hard at first but then go for it, believe me, he can take it. _He’s not made of glass_ (sic).

At this point, if you’ve decided you don’t want to wear a condom, you’ll fill him with more than just your dick, if you know what I mean- yeah, you definitely know.

> **Step 7.** **Using the proper amount of pressure, close the rice ball and mold it.**

If he hasn’t reached orgasm yet, put your hand back on his dick- if it ever left it, maybe you kept it there, you handsome unpredictable horse. 

Close your fist around the tip of his dick.

Do not let it go, I know you’re tired but don’t you _dare_.

Put pressure on the tip.

Move. 

Keep it up until he comes.

Congratulations, your boyfriend is done! 

> **Step 8. Wrap the rice ball with a piece of seaweed.**

Kiss Keiji’s forehead.

Clean his stomach and his ass. 

I know you’re tired but _do it._

Take the fluffy blanket from the floor (it probably fell during your silly _activities_ ) and put it over your boyfriend’s shoulders.

Wrap him in it.

Make a Keiji-blanket burrito.

Kiss his cheek and lay down next to him. 

Make a Keiji-Osamu-blanket burrito.

> **Step 9. Store up the rice ball or eat it immediately.**

Now you might want to go for round-two directly or wait until tomorrow morning. 

Don’t be too greedy, let him rest.

Unless he gives you _the look_ .

You can’t resist _the look._

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yootasuke).
> 
> in my head, atsumu wrote this. idk i think it's even funnier if you look at it this way. ohmygod i should go to sleep.  
> but before i go to bed, i would like to thank the osaaka week mod. it was my first time doing a fanweek. i am moving on from my osaaka days for now but i will probably go back to it later, just enough time for me to explore new horizons.  
> once again, klaudia, thank you many many times for all the love you've given to my fics and me in general, this would never have happened without you (do you even remember a time when we weren't both so in love with osaaka? bc i cant)  
> and i hope i will meet you all again under my future fics!!! thank you for all the love and support during this week.


End file.
